Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/8 October 2012
11:55 Hello! 11:56 is it just me or does the new robin design for the new arkham set apart from bearing resemblance to his arkham games appearance bears resemblance to this? http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/File:Damian_al_Ghul_010.jpg 11:57 Yeah 11:58 it was the second thing i noticed about the minifig 11:59 the minifig design is pretty much SH robin + Lloyd (before green ninja) 12:01 in 2013 i know i will want arkham,batman vs mr freeze and maybe a superman set depending on what they are like 12:02 Just because he has a black hood and cape doesn't make him anything like Lloyd :/ 12:02 i know,im just saying thats what the minifig design looks like 12:06 I'm listening to Skrillex :P 12:24 I know that conversation is dead, but Lloyd reminds me of Damian. That's why I don't like him. 12:33 <1999bug> ... 12:45 hello 12:45 anypme here 12:46 anyone 12:53 o/ 01:19 ... 01:19 The chat's been dead today 01:24 ..Because I wasn't here to start a party! 01:28 :P 03:10 hello 03:10 no one? 03:11 :) 03:11 ;I 04:13 moro 04:14 bye 04:29 Hi 04:29 04:29 Boo 04:30 Hey Wikan o/ 04:31 hey AT the banana man episode is on right now 04:31 I know :D 04:33 i am bored,and this is suprising but i miss school 04:34 School was today here :/ 04:34 We have a new Principal 04:35 i get out of school 2:58 or something and get home at 3:00 cos i live close to the school 04:35 Our school finishes at 3:10 and I usually get home at 3:30 04:36 i may have to take the bus home in the future 04:36 Yeah, same 04:38 apart from the arkham games the new robin design bears resemblance to this: http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/File:Damian_al_Ghul_010.jpg 04:39 Wow 04:40 what,the fact that they look similar 04:41 Nah, I just say "wow" when I don't know what to say 04:42 how do you bring up that tool to highlight certain words on a page? 04:42 You highlight it... 04:42 You click, and drag 04:43 no not that highlit -_- 04:43 Oh 04:43 to find a word on the page 04:44 I do not know 04:44 and it gets highlighted in yellow 04:45 oh ctrl+f 04:57 05:08 I am always watching chat when I am "Away" 05:08 Ok 05:18 Hello everybody!! o/ 05:20 For those of you who are wondering about Ninjago episode 21, here is the plot synopsis. :) User_blog:Omega_X.23/Episode_21:_The_Day_Ninjago_Stood_Still_plot_synopsis 05:24 Hey Omega! 05:25 Hello! o/ 05:25 o/ 05:25 * 05:39 Hm. So... 05:40 Is there any thing I can improve on for my blog? :) 05:40 I don't know, I haven't looked :P 05:41 Never mind. :) 05:41 :P 05:46 Bye Legodude101 o/ 05:46 Bye! o/ 06:02 So... 06:05 06:18 ... 06:18 Indeed 06:28 So... Oh! My cat is here! 06:28 :D 06:34 :P 06:35 :D 06:35 :D 06:35 Weird, eh? 06:48 :P 06:48 :P 06:48 :) 06:48 :) 06:48 Freaky 06:48 :) 06:48 ... 06:49 Bye! o/ :( 06:49 :( 06:49 :( :( 06:49 :( 06:49 :(* 06:49 o/ 06:49 :( 06:49 o/ 06:51 Well... 06:52 Just you and me, bot 06:52 AKA Mythrun 06:52 Who is AKA Ariistuujj 08:11 Hi 08:24 Hey Clone 08:24 Hi 08:25 How are you? 08:26 Alright 08:26 But I haven't been very happy with BB recently. 08:28 Berrybrick? why? 08:29 Just being his usual self... 08:29 Ok? 08:30 Opposing my nominations, being picky about what I do to articles, etc. 08:30 Ah 08:31 Actually being VERY picky with articles, he re-words things I've said sometime saying the exact same thing only with a different choice of words... 08:31 *sometimes 08:32 Hmm 08:34 And an example (7645 MT-61 Crystal Reaper) he said I didn't mention the small tipping truck... which I did mention on the second paragraph in the description. 08:35 Who keeps adding "widths="120">" to galleries?! It's very annoying 08:37 Ikr? His always been picky about article, that's why I prefer NBS or Cligra these days to rate my articles. 08:37 Yo 08:37 Hi Czech 08:37 Czech! o/ 08:39 I'd agree that BB has been a bit rude towards Jeyo and you, Jim, he's just picky. 08:39 I'll be back in 10 minutes or so, watching some sport on the telly. \ 08:40 He actually treats Jeyo better than myself in my opinion. 08:40 @Czech: okay 08:40 He should treat us equally (?) 08:42 Yeah... 08:43 I'm don't honestly care too much about the ratings, but doing what Jim said he did, that worries me. 08:43 Anyway, I like you new avatar Clone! :) 08:44 bbl 08:45 Clone, is your avatar based off anything particular? 08:45 No 08:45 Just s 08:45 Just a minifigure for a new custom space theme 08:46 That me and Knight came up with 08:46 Well Knight told me to make it 08:48 What's the new custom Space theme? 08:53 I don't know yet 08:53 Okay, hopefully it will go well. 08:53 08:54 I should go, I have a few school projects I have to attend to. 08:54 o/ 08:54 Ok, bye o/ 10:09 o/ :) 10:10 Irankk! finally, someone! o/ 10:10 :) 10:10 :D 10:13 So? 10:25 gtg 12:47 moro 12:51 Hi. 01:04 well............... 01:42 o/ 01:42 Darn you braces! 01:42 I cant eat! 01:42 It hurts!! 01:43 I'm so angry,this isnt the first time,it takes like 4 days for the pain to dissapear! (frustrated) 01:43 D: 01:43 Are you ok? 01:43 No! 01:43 Back. 01:43 I am so hunry! 01:43 Hungry* 01:45 And China's making a really bad Ninjago-Copy. O.o 01:45 Eat then 01:45 No. 01:45 It hurts. 01:47 It's like a nightmare,but worse. 01:48 LOL xD 01:48 Wow, that bad? 01:48 Yes. 01:49 moro 01:49 o/ 01:50 so 01:51 http://images.wikia.com/lego/images/1/1a/ZOMBIE_RUN.png you like my zombie run 01:51 Yeah 01:53 the set is just the pictures area 01:53 like in every shot 01:54 i had to put more plates to the back of the set that it actualy looks like real flat landscape 01:55 and i had to turn the angle thing over 10 minutes 01:55 but its a contest entry 01:57 Clone, PM. 02:00 Ok 02:02 well 02:15 Let's start a conversation. 02:15 Ashlar Quiz!!! 02:15 :D 02:17 LoTR quiz :P 02:17 No 02:17 I dont know anything about Ashlar 02:17 Ashlar quiz! 02:18 Star Wars quiz! 02:18 Ashlar quiz! 02:19 Who played Obi-Wan in the original trilogy? 02:19 Dont look up! 02:19 What was the name of the dwarf king in 1335? 02:19 Gimli :P 02:19 :| back 02:19 No. 02:19 Gloin? xD 02:20 No. :| 02:20 Thorin! Yes! I knew it! 02:20 :P 02:20 No! (angry) 02:20 * (frustrated) 02:20 There is no name for the dwarf king in castle. 02:20 And there are none in KK. 02:20 Clone can probably answer this. 02:21 William? 02:21 No. 02:21 The dwarf king. 02:21 Not the human. 02:21 Knight,are you talking about your customs? 02:21 Umm 02:21 i have absolutly no idea 02:21 I don't actually know :S 02:21 Because i know nothing about your customs'story. 02:21 Okay, everyone give up? 02:21 Yes. 02:21 yes 02:22 The answer is: Yrgna Trohs. 02:22 How was I supposed to know that?? 02:22 yea 02:22 and the whriting 02:22 There is no Yrgna Trohs in Castle! 02:23 But there IS in the Morcia Chronicles. 02:23 Yeah 02:23 custom? 02:23 And that was made by you,and thus i couldnt know the answer. 02:23 Morcian chronicles is not made by LEGO. 02:23 So? 02:23 And I know nothing about its story. 02:23 Does it matter who made it? 02:24 Everyone needs to keep up with the Morcia Chronicles. :P 02:24 No. 02:24 It's still an awesome story 02:24 Per Knight 02:24 and do you expect we reading all stuff in this wiki 02:24 Just like how people have to keep up with Doctor Who, Ninjago, etc. 02:24 I never heard the story. :| 02:24 Most of it's on my Wiki 02:24 Other quiz please? 02:24 Because me and Korp could never answer the questions. 02:25 well i wanna know how mutch europian people know about Finland 02:25 I'm American. :| 02:25 oh 02:25 sorry 02:25 Not a Euro. 02:25 @Korp: Atleast me. 02:25 Euro is money :P 02:25 Finland is European. :P 02:25 http://cgcj.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Adventures_with_Awesomeknight 02:25 yeah but i mean like other countrys 02:25 ... 02:26 the custom is good 02:26 My country pays with Euro's. 02:26 Yah. 02:26 SW quiz please? 02:27 well i dont know,its really hard to find a thing that all of ass like 02:27 hey i could add myshelf to your wiki Cgcj 02:28 but im not gonna be in eny story or eny of those so maybe not 02:28 Me neither. 02:28 and is this only for moderators 02:29 I'm not a moderator... 02:29 yeah 02:29 but you where 02:29 I am! :D 02:29 (eyeroll) 02:29 :| 02:29 i never where and im not gonna get that far 02:29 i supous 02:30 Bye 02:30 bye 02:32 hey 02:32 who whrites these stories to your wiki cgcj 02:33 < 02:33 you 02:33 ok 02:34 Well kind of me, Knight and Br1ck 02:35 back 02:36 um.. 02:36 ok 02:36 I'm fat,green,look like a frog,and I sound like Santa. who am I? 02:36 :P 02:37 well could i be in one of the upcoming stories 02:37 Nope. 02:37 Unless you want to be killed by Mallock. 02:37 Dude.. :| 02:37 *Zap.* 02:37 :P 02:37 (eyeroll) 02:38 ok well my character is a samurai so i whould better kill myshelf than be killed by something else XD 02:38 Samurais aren't in Ashlar. 02:38 ok 02:39 They are now ;) 02:39 :P 02:39 They're all the way in Japan, and it hasn't been discovered yet. :P 02:39 Per Knight 02:39 well it was a stupid request 02:39 :| 02:39 Aliens arent in Japan either. 02:39 :P 02:40 Lightsabers are in Ninjago. 02:40 So 02:40 :P 02:40 (yawn) em 02:42 Lightsabers are now in Ninjago,BTW. 02:43 ok 02:43 I'm gonna play Minecraft. :) 02:44 ok 02:44 Anny suggests of what i should build? :) 02:45 well in the end im a finnish wierdo in a lego wiki XD 02:47 LEGO*] 03:09 back 03:15 o/ 03:25 OK! 03:25 Let's do some something! 03:26 My computer is climbing as a snails pace so it obviously wants me to overuse it! 03:26 Xd 03:26 *XD 03:27 Br1ck! 03:28 Love the reference to Clone Gunner Commander Jedi in this http://cgcj.wikia.com/wiki/Adventures_of_Awesomeknight/Crash_Landing 03:29 "Awesomeknight: "So you must be some "later days" folk like the last man who came from the sky..." 03:29 Rob: "What was this guy's name?" 03:29 Awesomeknight: "Clone Gunner Commander Jedi", "you have strange names in those "later days"..." 03:29 Jon: "That doesn't sound like a name... It sounds like his job title..." 03:29 Rob: "He must be German." *nods*" 03:29 xD 03:31 Br1ck...? 03:33 Yes. 03:33 Have you only just read that. 03:34 It's been up for months. 03:35 Umm, I was finally formatting it and that little bit is all that I've read :] 03:35 I'll read it now 03:36 :D 03:37 He must be German. 03:37 xD 03:38 Herr doktor doktor Franz Shmidt. 03:38 Herr Clone Gunner Commandant Jedi. 03:39 Ooh, I see who Jon is named after ;) 03:40 "Herr doktor doctor Franz Schmidt. 03:40 Mr. Clone Gunner Commander Jedi."? All that google could translate for me :/ 03:51 Klonen Schütze Kommandant Jedi. 03:53 xD 03:54 Hi 03:55 :| 04:04 Jon is going to be the Watson narrative of the Morcia Chronicles. 04:04 Barely speaks but is always there recording the events. 04:10 Ah 04:10 I'm just formatting another one now :) 04:10 Stupidly long code on it though 04:13 o/ 2012 10 08